How rumours start
by sasunaru2themax
Summary: Sakura is still madly in love with Sasuke but when she gets suspicious and spies on them, what do you think she sees? SASUNARU ONLY! Lime not lemon.


**This is a short little fanfic I did late at night after my homework, hope you like it. Please review. **

**Contains: Sakura's feelings getting hurt, some Sakura point of view lime for Sasuke and Naruto.**

**Plot: Sakura is still madly in love with Sasuke but when she gets suspicious and spies on them, what do you think she sees?**

…………………………………………………………………………………………**..**

**(All) Sakura's POV:**

I know this may sound crazy and I'm not even though many people have told me I am but I think maybe, just maybe, Naruto might have the smallest crush on Sasuke.

I didn't mean to read his diary, on the contrary he left it open on his desk when he invited me over and I read the first entry. It was quite weird actually at first I thought he might have meant Sasuke when he'd written,

'_I could just imagine skimming my fingers through his dark uncontrolled locks.' _But again, it's only a theory. I changed my mind when he put '_just as I did last night and he smiled'_ and I realised Sasuke smirked. He never smiled. So that ruled him out.

That said, even thought I changed my mind, getting rid of any potential rival was a plan and if Naruto was going to become one I needed to rid of him as soon a possible.

I planned it through carefully, only inviting Hinata and Ino. Ino, as she was as crazy for Sasuke as I was and even though I hated her guts, she was a good thinker. And Hinata because of her strange and pointless devotion to Naruto who she thought might also have a crush on Sasuke but what made me angry was when she said Sasuke gave off the same feeling. She didn't know _my_ Sasuke. I know what Sasuke is thinking and it's always about me.

I remember the time he saved me from Gaara of the sand and told me it was Naruto. That moron could never save me, he's not strong enough. But Sasuke, Sasuke was the type to rescue me in any situation and I was always his main. Naruto was saved simply because a new team member meant paper work.

"Are we ready?" I asked as Ino pin pointed places on a map where Sasuke and Naruto went together on Friday nights. Tonight was, as you guessed, Friday and it was the night the two always went out together as 'best friends'. I hated that term. You were either friends or you weren't there is no such thing as a best friend. It just makes you seem like you don't like your other friends.

"Nearly" Ino yelled as she mumbled some things to a now flushing Hinata. I knew Hinata might regret her choices of helping me out with this but she wanted to know exactly what was happening and this was her chance. Even though nothing _is _happening, this is all just precaution.

"Right, get the gear attached and off we go" I hooked the microphones to our coats so when we spoke each one of us could hear and the ear pieces were in the usual place. The ear.

"Anyone chickening out?" I asked, turning my gaze on Hinata who shook her head and it made me smile as I said,

"Right" Ino began, pointing at the map in front of me, "Naruto and Sasuke always leave the house at 7pm and see a film, anything Naruto wants to which Sasuke deems 'sensible' as apparently Naruto gets nightmares and-"

"Get on with it!" I barked as Ino began to loose the plot.

"Sorry, anyway, as I was saying, they leave at 7 and see a film, afterward they head to a restaurant which Sasuke pays for as Naruto pays for the film and then they go to the training grounds, have a spar and go home and mess around"

"What do you mean mess around?" I asked and noticed as Ino smirked, badly hiding it as eh said,

"That's why we're here" I smirked and Ino mimicked the action, sticking her hand out as a sign of a truce for this evening. I slapped my hand over the top and watched as Hinata lightly placed hers over the top of mine. We swung are arms over our heads and skipped away.

* * *

Wasn't given much of a task, Ino was given the home to the cinema route, Hinata was given the cinema to restaurant and I was given the restaurant to training grounds. It was dull waiting for them to turn up. I'd been sitting in the oak tree waiting for ages and it was getting cold. My toes are almost numb and by hair is getting messy because of the trees and-

A loud laugh was heard as two pairs of feet walked towards the training ground. I hide my presence as much as possible but the two seemed too absorbed in their own little world to notice me.

I felt like hissing but held it in as I watched Naruto get into a defensive stance and Sasuke follow suit. It was silent until both suddenly flashed out of sight, appearing right next to each other, kunai's dangerously close to their arteries. I sucked in a breath as Sasuke's face morphed into something to happy to be a smirk, flickering out of my vision once more before he skimmed his kunai behind Naruto's neck. The blonde flinched and twisted to face the other boy, shuriken flying out at the perfectly sculpted skin. I'd kill Naruto if he permanently damaged Sasuke.

The two scrapped around for 10 minutes. It wasn't serious training like I'd first thought but just them testing themselves weakly, like a warm up. I watched as they both panted and Naruto skipped forward until he inches away from Sasuke's face and taunted,

"I win" Sasuke snorted at Naruto's antics. Of course he would, just like normal. I smiled glad this had all been cleared up and was ready to jump down when I froze. I thought I heard Sasuke _purr?  
_

My eyes scanned the boys over and I noticed how close they were and now red Naruto's face had gotten. I stilled myself.

"What dobe? Already forgotten last night? You didn't win then" Naruto went even redder and covered his mouth with his left hand as he glared at Sasuke.

"Teme! I hate it when you do this!" Naruto moved both hands into the air and then clenched his fists, his re face making his bleu eyes bright and lips pout.

"You're so cute" Sasuke said. Wait backtrack. Did Sasuke just say cute? No…he didn't…did he? Naruto? Cute? Something must be wrong with him. He might be seriously ill. He never call I _me _cute before. I kept my eyes on the pair as Sasuke stepped closer and growled into Naruto's ear.

"Time to remove those sweaty clothes" Naruto went crimson and Sasuke smirked before pressing his lips onto the blondes. If I thought I was in denial about the 'cute' thing I must have been in some sort of demonic aura as Sasuke's hands trailed and locked themselves around Naruto's hips. The two kissed for a second before Naruto mewled and Sasuke licked at the blondes lips, shoving his tongue in.

If it wasn't for the fact I was very against Sasuke being with Naruto I might have drooled. It might have repulsed me but it was so god damn sexy! If there was a group for this sort of thing I would definitely join!

Naruto went even redder as Sasuke slid his hand down the back of Naruto's trousers, cupping a cheek and pushing the blonde into the floor. Sasuke left butterfly kisses as he trailed down from Naruto's left cheeks, skimming the pink ears, lips, chin and then sucking on Naruto's pulse. Naruto cried out and I vaguely thought I saw a bulge in Sasuke's trousers.

Naruto gripped Sasuke's hair and knotted his fingers in the locks as Sasuke ripped off Naruto's shirt. He trailed more light kisses down the tan skin before he reached a rather perk pink nipple and sucked on it. If Naruto cried out he was screaming now. Who knew the idiot was so sensitive.

I watched more closely as Sasuke licked Naruto's navel, causing him to buck his hips into Sasuke. I heard him hiss in either pleasure or pain or both and then just as Sasuke was about to undo Naruto's zipper I heard a crack.

The tree branch I was on snapped and fell onto the floor. I lay next to it and easily caught their attention. The two froze. A look of anger and annoyance covered Sasuke's face and one of pure shock plastered Naruto's. I couldn't move. I didn't move. until I heard the strong, slightly rasping voice of Sasuke hiss,

"What the fuck Sakura? Why were you watching us?" I stuttered and spluttered a few words but my mouth and brain seemed to have shut down. That was until I heard a voice down my ear piece yell,

"What happened? Why are you groaning?"

"S-S-S-S-Sasuke and Naruto w-w-w-w-were f-f-fucking and I interrupted" Sakura stuttered and then we all turned as Hinata and Ino ran into the clearing. Ino noticed them and gave Naruto a wink and me a glare but it took Hinata time to register what was happening to Naruto before she collapsed onto the floor. I stifled and laugh and walked over towards Hinata's limp body, picking it up and watching as Naruto kissed Sasuke before we were fully out of view and Sasuke already had his hand down Naruto's trousers. And in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder if I was the extra paperwork?...

"So what happened?" Ino asked, tilting her head to try and look innocent.

"Don't give me that bull, you heard over the microphone" Ino smirked and patted Sakura on the back with her free hand saying,

"Oh yes we did, Hinata didn't figure it out but Naruto is such a screamer isn't he?" I held back my blush and I walked forward and realised Naruto was probably being fucked into the dirt by the my idol,

"Well…Neji is just as good right?"

"Yeah…race you?" I nodded as Ino and I sprinted towards the Hyuuga's house, brining Hinata was a great excuse to go visit and this time I prayed I didn't get stuck watching him pin down someone…oh well, a girl can dream.

* * *

**Sorry if you didn't like it, it was done before the program life and I sent my work of to my beta so I was bored and this was just sort of time filler. Hope you like it. ^___^ If you read, please review. **


End file.
